I Want to Make you Hurt
by Spacefille
Summary: A chance encounter between Mr. Chang and Miss. Dorothy Catalonia leads to dire consequences...


**A/N**: I wrote this nearly a year ago. It was supposed to be for a challenge on the GWML... the terms was to write a get together fic involving two people from Gundam Wing that the challenger had never seen paired together before. I opted for Wufei x Dorothy. Needless to say, Mr. Chang and Miss. Catalonia weren't feeling very co-operative and instead I got this interesting little short story...

**I Want to Make you Hurt  
**~~~

_A banquet, at one of the estates of Miss Relena Darlin, Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Alliance_

I didn't even quite know *why* I was trailing her in the first place. Maybe because I half convinced myself that Dorothy Catalonia was a security risk, even though I knew that she probably wasn't. Still I followed the headstrong young woman's purposeful strides right to the sparring gym and gazed in bewilderment at the door as it shut behind her. 

_Now what on earth could the woman want to do in there?'_ I was just about to turn back towards the banquet to continue acting as security there when a voice in the back of my head seemed to want to remind me that I had a duty to make sure Miss Catalonia wasn't up to anything... irregular. I was just about to reach for the thick handle of the gym door when it swung open again on it's own accord. 

I straightened sharply as a forked eyebrow was raised at me. 

"Why Mr. Chang!" Dorothy practically purred. "What on earth could *you* be doing here?" She stepped into full view and I could see the practice sword held in her grasp, held so that it dangled loosely at her side. My eyebrow raised slightly.

"I was about to ask the same of you, Miss. Catalonia." I replied as stiffly and professionally as I could. "None of the guests are to leave the banquet hall. These are private facilities." 

"For Miss Relena, I know." Dorothy giggled, then smirked at me as she turned to walk back into the gym. "Oh rest assured Mr. Chang, if asked, Miss Relena would tell you that I have free reign of anything of hers." She reassured me. "Isn't she generous?" Dorothy reached the center of the gym, swinging her arms wide to encompass all of the room. Frowning I stepped into the room after her, frowning even more as those pale eyes met mine. She leaned towards me suddenly, her eyes flashing brightly as she spoke as though she was sharing a secret. "But of course, Mr. Chang, Miss Relena Darlin knows how incredibly dull I find her speeches. Wouldn't you agree?" 

I *did* find Relena's speeches dull and a might bit idealistic, but the fact still stood that Miss. Catalonia shouldn't have been away from the proceedings. "Still you should be back at the hall." I said, shaking my head. "*Not* here." 

Dorothy sighed and was silent for a moment before she turned away from me suddenly, walking towards a side wall with quick and purposeful strides and pulling down another practice sword. With one quick motion she tossed it in my direction, and it clattered across the floor to come to a halt at my feet. 

I stared at it, then at her. Was the woman *challenging* me? Of all the stupid...

"Come on Mr. Chang." She said, a sing song lit to her voice. "I heard you are an excellent swordsman." She raised her own sword to bring it level with her chin. "Almost as good as Mr. Treize *was*." Her eyes were glittering with something else now, and dully I realized it might have been hatred. Slowly I reached down towards the sword at my feet, my mind fumbling to comprehend the situation. She knew Treize? And she expected to fight me because of that? We weren't wearing protection, and she was a *woman* and, damn it, we were supposed to be back at the hall...

And then she rushed at me. 

The first block came easily for me, performed mostly out of self-defense. My sword clashed with hers and I rolled away from her quickly. I was on my feet again in an instant, standing parallel to her, both feet firmly planted on the ground. "This is pointless, woman." I snarled at her, loosing my professionalism in my anger. 

She straightened as well, smirk never faltering. "Oh, I don't think so Mr. Chang." She said softly. She made another rush at me, and I suddenly found my self occupied with preventing myself from getting hurt. 

After a quick flurry of motions she backed away again, pausing to giggle that irritating little giggle that set the hairs at the back of my neck on edge. "You are not the only man I've ever fought, Mr. Chang." She informed me brightly. "I used to fight Treize all of the time. He was quite a good swordsman. Quite good. And Heero Yuy, though that isn't his *real* name..." 

I raised an eyebrow and my sword, and the quick interplay of steps and clashing of metal on metal started again. "And Heero," She continued between steps. "When I provoked him, he stabbed me right through the mask with a fencing foil." A forked eyebrow raised. "Can you imagine?" Another swing, this time it was aimed dangerously close to my abdomen. I blocked it, barely. Fighting Dorothy was far different than fighting with Treize... where Treize fought to disarm, Dorothy seemed to actually want to injure me. She must have read something on my face, because when she backed up from that attack a knowing look crossed her face. "I wonder what you'll do when provoked, Wufei Chang?" She whispered softly. "After all you *did* kill Mr. Treize didn't you?" 

"I didn't..." I did. But what did she know about that anyway? I was beginning to get upset. I didn't want to think about that, I didn't want to remember that... 'Shut up,' I thought at her. Stupid and kniving, that was all that women were anyway. Letting out a growl, I rushed *her*.

Her irritating smile only grew, and I think she knew that she had hit and nerve, which seemed to piss me off even more. Letting out a curse I swung my sword around towards her arm, in hopes to disarm her, but she blocked my advances smoothly. She was good, unfortunately. We continued fighting for quite sometime, both concentrating too hard to talk. When a blow was finally delivered I was the one to do it, though I hadn't expected it. One moment she was leaping towards me and I felt a slight pressure against the weapon in my hands, and the next she was standing away from me, her sword dropping to her feet, arm coming up to clench at her right shoulder. 

I watched her out of slitted eyes, hunched over my sword and trying desperately to catch my breath. I knew I had got her, but until she moved her hand I couldn't gauge how badly or where. Still my head spun slightly as my mind tried to think up ways to explain this... confrontation... I was on duty after all...

Her hand moved away to swung freely at her left side and her head came up, mouth still curled up in a smirk. At the same time cut fabric of her evening dress came away in an indecent chunk to show a very shallow but long cut extending from her collar bone to around before and below her armpit. "Congratulations Mr. Chang." She purred. 

I colored slightly, straightening. "This is over." I snapped. 

She didn't even seemed to hear me as she went to pick up her sword again. Cursing, I lunged at her, knocking her over with my shoulder and bringing my sword up under her chin in one swift motion. "I said, this is over' woman." I spat. 

She allowed herself to look startled for a whole two or three seconds, enough time for me to back off of her slightly. "Ch." Glaring down my nose at her, I withdrew my sword. "Get up, woman." I snapped. 

She did, slowly. When she was standing again she smiled at me, her face merely inches away from my face. Pale blue eyes bore into mine. I held that gaze for a moment before I grew uncomfortable and stepped away from her, marching over to the side wall and very deliberately replacing my weapon. "Good day." I tossed behind me, too upset to do much else besides that. 

I had actually made it all the way to the doors to the gym when her voice followed me, bringing me to an abrupt halt. "Why Mr. Chang." She sang out. "You couldn't possibly be thinking about leaving yet, could you?" There was something about the way she said that...

I turned, slowly and very much against my will. I stared at what I saw, Dorothy's eyes were wide... hurt. And her arm was clenching her shoulder again, not managing to do much to stanch the small trickle of blood that stained the ruined fabric of her dress below. I hesitated, which allowed Dorothy to continue. 

"After all," she said, baleful eyes searching my face. "Whatever would the people think??" Her face grew dark, smile returning and suddenly I understood what she was getting at. I stared at her, my throat suddenly dry. "What?!" I half whispered, half demanded. 

She shook her head slightly, pityingly. "Ah Mr. Chang, I think you know what I mean. We wouldn't want any nasty rumors about you getting around, now would we? Just think about your job... Sally..." She sadly shook her head again. 

I took a step towards her, and then another. "You... wouldn't..." I started incredulously. I didn't even stop to think about how illogical it was of me to be getting concerned about such a thing... after all I had no reason to attack Dorothy Catalonia in any way, shape or form. I didn't even *know* the girl. All I could think about was the thing she was threatening me with... my job with the Preventers and Sally were all I *had*. 

Her look of triumph grew. "Oh yes, Chang Wufei, I will." She giggled again, setting my teeth on edge. "And I can." She looked at me and her eyes seemed to gleam as she watched me near her, my movements wary. The hand that clenched her shoulder flexed.

To be brought down... by someone such as her... the thought made me seethe inwardly, but at the moment I could think of no solution. "What... what do you want?" I finally demanded, nearly choking on my words. 

I should have seen it coming. A forked eyebrow twitched and suddenly, before I could react, she released her shoulder and swooped down to grab her sword. In one quick motion she straightened again, bringing the sword forward to embed it into my side. I let out a quick yelp and she withdrew her weapon again, tossing it away as I crumpled, the pain sharp enough to bring me double over on myself. 

"Why Mr. Chang." She purred as I glared up at her, my mouth opening and closing soundlessly like a fish out of water. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" She tisked softly, crouching down next to me and patting my shoulder gently. Her hand then traveled downwards towards where my bloodied hands clenched my side, touching the whitened knuckles with almost a seeming curiousity. 

She smiled, blue eyes meeting mine. "I want to make you hurt." She whispered. 

I stared at her soundlessly as she stood once again. "Good night Mr. Chang." She said softly as she stepped carefully over my downed form on her way to the door. Her voice was as smooth as silk and quite deadly as it drifted back to me. "I hope to spar with you again sometime..." And with that she laughed and was gone. 

~~~


End file.
